A Love Soon Spoken
by Kylimariah
Summary: Dan and Phil are in love with each other, but they just don't know it. One day, Phil decides to come out to Dan and their fans over their live radio show! They make new internet friends, and help make some lives better. Stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

Dans POV

"Dan. Wake up! We're going to be late!" I recognize Phil's voice. Am I dreaming or something? Then I realize that he was actually speaking to me. That beautiful voice...I bolted up from my bed. "Ugh, late for what?" I said. "The radio show!" he said excitedly. Crap, I forgot to set my alarm...again. Why do I have to procrastinate about everything? Well, at least I have Phil to put up with me. I don't know how I would get anything done without him. Phil. My best friend, and the man of my dreams. I want nothing more than for him to know that I love him. But I can't tell him that. What would he think of me? Probably that I have issues, or that I'm disgusting. I'm gay, Phil's straight. It's not meant to be I guess, but I'll never love someone else as much as I love him. "Dan, you ok?" Phil asked. I noticed that I was daydreaming, and probably looked like a stupid twat with my mouth hanging open. "Yeah, fine." I replied. "I need to hurry up and get dressed huh?" Phil just looked at me with a worried face. "Yeah, or we're never going to hear the end of it if we're late to our own show." He laughed. Ugh, he's doing that tongue smile that I love so much. I just want to grab him up, and cuddle with him in my bed all day. Why did this have to happen to me? Why do I have to be such an idiot?  
I got up and started to undress from my pajamas to change into my day clothes. Phil stepped out to make a quick pot of coffee. When I'm finally half decent for public, I walk out into the kitchen to see Phil with a few tears running down his face. "Phil? What's wrong? Are you ok?" I ask. "Yeah, fine. I just got a splash of coffee in my eye. You ready to go?" I'm starting to get worried about him. I catch him crying a lot. He always plays it off. "Yeah, sure. Let's go." I reply.

Phils POV

I just got Dan up, we're going to be late again. Dan keeps forgetting to set his clock. He always forgets. What would he do if he didn't have me? I walk into the kitchen and start to make coffee. I sit down at the breakfast bar for some cereal, and start thinking of Dan. Dan...my sweet love. Why can't you be mine? Why do we have to be apart? I start to cry as Dan walks in. "Phil? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Dan asks. "Yeah,  
fine." I reply. "I just got a splash of coffee in my eye. You ready to go?" I ask. I'm ready to get out of here and get off of the subject of my crying. "Yeah, sure. Lets go." He said. I put on my shoes and head out the door while Dan locks it behind us.


	2. Chapter 2: Phil's Decision

Dans POV

As Phil and I reach the station, I realize that Phil is shaking a bit. "Phil, are you alright? You're worrying me."  
I said. He acted like he was coming out of a daydream. He snapped his head up real quick with a confused look on his face. "What? Oh, yeah. I'm just cold." He replied. I'm not buying it. Something is wrong with him.  
Oh god, does he know that i'm gay? Does he know that I love him? Oh no, mental breakdown. "Hey Dan?" Said Phil. Oh no, I think he knows! "Yeah?" I reply. "I have a surprise for you at the end of our show today.  
It's for you and our fans." He said. "Well, what is it?" I ask. I'm getting freaked out. What is the surprise? Is it good or bad? "You'll find out at the end of the show." He said. But he look terrified when he said that...I wonder if he's feeling all right.

Phil's POV

I just can't get Dan out of my head. He's always there, smiling, and laughing with those dimples. God, those dimples. He's so adorable, and it's hard to handle. I can't believe I let him catch me crying earlier. He's going to know that something is up. If he finds out that I have feelings for him, he'll freak! We're best friends, and he's straight. He would kick me out of the flat, change his number, or beat me into the pavement! These feelings for Dan are killing me. I want nothing more than for him to be mine. That skin, those dark brown eyes...god. I'm shaking at the very thought of him! "Phil, are you alright?" I hear Dan say. I snap out of my daze to see him looking at me with concern. "You're worrying me." He finished. Shit, he noticed that I was shaking. How am I going to get myself out of this one?! "What? Oh, yeah. I'm just cold." I reply. Nice save Phil!  
Ugh, he's not going to buy that! It's like 70 degrees out here! But he just looked at me with an odd expression.  
We're almost to the radio station. I've finally decided that I will come out to Dan and our fans. But there is only one way to do it at once. Announce it over live radio. I'm so scared! What if Dan ends up hating me?  
I finally speak up. "Hey Dan?" I ask. Dan looks a little pale. "Yeah?" He replied. I hope I can go through with this decision! "I have a surprise for you at the end of our live show today." I smiled. "It's for you and the fans."  
I'm trying not to look to suspicious. His eyes fill with terror. "Well, what is it?" He asks. I have to play it cool.  
It's ok Phil. "You'll find out at the end of the show." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Dans POV

We're near the end of the radio show, and Phil seems to be acting normal. Shaky, but normal. Maybe he doesn't know anything. But he said that he has a surprise for me at the end of the show. This worries me, a lot. Scares me actually. Does he suspect something? Is he going to ostracize me in front of our fans and live audience for being gay? I think i'm going to hyperventilate! Our fans would freak out! My parents listen to our show every Sunday! But phil wouldn't do something like that to me, would he? We're best friends, and we love each other.  
Maybe not in the same way, but it's still a profound bond...what am I going to do?!

Phils POV

I'm freaking out so bad! I've finally decided to come out to Dan, during our live show! If this goes badly...it will destroy everything! It will ruin my friendship with Dan, my career as a youtuber if the fans don't take it well...  
my parents will disown me. I just really hope that this goes well, or that everyone will at least accept me. I just told Dan that I have a surprise for him, and i'm bracing myself for the worst. It's almost time. I have 2 minutes, and I think that i'm going to pass out. I start to daydream about what it would be like if Dan loved me back.  
Those few minutes were glorious, and gave me hope. Then I heard Dan starting to wrap up the show. That's my que. "And I would like to add something." I start to say. "This might be a bit shocking to all of you, and I hope you don't hate me after it's out. And I definitely hope you won't hate me either Dan. I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm gay. I am a homosexual man, and i'm in love with another man. Daniel James Howell.


	4. The End of the Radio Show

Dans POV

Oh. My. God. Did that just happen?! Am I dreaming? Am I fucking losing my mind?! For the love of Delia Smith,  
please let this be true! "Phil, am I dreaming...or did you really just say that? Phil, please pinch me if this is real!"  
I said. He looked at me with confusion, then it melted into a sweet loving glance. He smiled and said: "I can do way better than pinch you, Dan." He came closer to me and looked straight into my eyes. He cupped my face.  
"I really did say that Dan. And I mean it. I love you, and i've loved you since we met." He said. He stroked my glabella and started to kiss me. It was a slow, passionate kiss filled with love. My tummy filled with butterflies, and I felt like I was in heaven. All I could think was Phil, I could even smell his sweet scent. It's finally happening! The man of my dreams actually loves me! He pulled away, and stared into my eyes. All I can see is stars and his beautiful baby blue eyes. "I love you Dan, and I always will." He said. "I just hope you-" I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him in for another kiss. This is the best day of my life! Right before I pulled out of the kiss, I bit his lip. I was feeling a bit wild because I was so happy! "I love you too my little lion." I say.

Phils POV

I think i'm going to faint! I've finally come out to the man I love, and he loves me too! He actually kissed me back! Thank you god! Thank you Pikachu! I'm so happy, I think i'm going to throw up! "Really?!" I ask. "You love me back?" I have tears in my eyes, tears of joy! "Yes Phil, really. I've wanted to tell you for a really long time, but I thought that you would be disgusted because you didn't feel the same way." He said. This shocks me. I would never be disgusted. "Why would I be disgusted? Even if I didn't love you and I wasn't gay, I would still accept you Dan. We're best friends, and I love you no matter what! I reply. Dan started to cry. My poor Daniel. He just smiles and says to me: I love you Phillip Lester."


End file.
